


The Morning After

by Pinchar



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchar/pseuds/Pinchar
Summary: A short drabble depicting the morning after Chris's first time with Ray. 100 words, nothing smutty.





	The Morning After

With the sharp flick of a lighter being ignited, the fading smell of tobacco was revived. It stung Chris's eyes for a moment as he woke, squinting to see the man beside him.

Ray, propped up by a pair of pillows, took another drag from his cigarette before turning to face Chris. The div - his div, Ray corrected - gave a tentative smile, still a little sore from the previous night.

"You okay?"

Chris moved to wrap his arms around Ray's naked waist, briefly pulling himself up to kiss his partner's chest, then his lips, before sinking back down.

"Never better."


End file.
